


Again Frankie?

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [13]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dangerdays!Frank, Dangerdays!gee, Destroya - Freeform, Franks eating Gerard out, Frerard, Frerard smut, Fucking multiple times, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, eating ass, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, multiple sex scenes, not really the daddy kink but they call eachother daddy and kitten, oversensitivity, sex on a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank eat eachother out man. </p><p>Original prompt// Day 13: Rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again Frankie?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of enjoyed this one so hope you enjoy as well !
> 
> (Third time right now but) Enjoy! :^)

I curled my fingers around the base of my cock and began to pump quickly. We had just finished a show and fuck I had such a major hard on. Seeing Gerard sing and moan DESTROYA made me ache, fuck even thinking about it now made me even harder if that was possible.

I was moaning loudly without even realizing it until I heard a knock at the door. I didn't stop though, I couldn't, not when I was this hard.

My mind went completley numb as I began to drift off into a state of pure bliss.

"Frankie?" I heard Gerard's voice say on the other side of the door.

"Fucking hell not now." I mumbled. 

The door opened and I froze slightly seeing a very naked Gerard sporting a major erection. 

I didn't stop. I just kept pumping myself, moaning profanity and Gerard's name looking Gerard up and down seeing the older man blush. 

He began walking over to me and removed my hand. 

Instinctively my hips twitched forward. I was so close and he made me stop. 

"I heard those hot moans Frankie. Thinking of me? Hm?" He said climbing on top of me and straddling my waist.

"Fuck yeah gee." I groaned as he began to slowly roll his hips against mine causing our erections to rub together.

"Gerard I'm so fucking close please, let me finish.." I breathed out trying to pump myself again because I was so close my dick my practically screaming at me to continue.

He swatted my hand away after a few strokes. "I'll take care of this." He said before pulling my pants and boxers off completely. 

I moaned the instant I felt his mouth wrap around my cock. The wet warmth of his lips encasing me made me buck up into his mouth. 

"Fuck Gerard, it feels so good." I moaned throwing my head back and fluttering my eyes shut for a second. 

Thank god he didn't have a gag reflex.

I thrusted my hips up once again and moaned as I felt my cock hit the back of his throat. I was looking at him for signs of distress but instead he moaned around me making me shiver bucking into his mouth once more. 

I laced my fingers through his bold red locks thrusting into his mouth again. He hallowed his cheeks out and bobbed his head repeatedly. (I SWEAR NO FUCKING BOB BRYAR COMMENTS JFC GUYS) Within a few more thrusts I was coming down the back of his throat. 

He was sucking harshly at the tip making me shake at the oversensitivity, but I loved it. 

"Gee-ugh the over sensitivity st-stop..hng" I cried out softly.

My whole body was trembling as he took his mouth off with a satisfying 'pop'. 

I was panting heavily, still shaking as I heard Gerard giggle a bit. 

"Something funny gee? As I can see here you have a bit of a problem too." I said gesturing towards his aching erection already leaking with precum. 

"All because of you baby." He said winking. 

I was far too tired to have to get him off too but hey, it's Gerard.

Suddenly Gerard got up and sat in a doggy style position on the couch in the room we had facing me, sticking his ass out slightly.

"I want you to eat me out Frankie." He growled sticking his ass out even more.

I got up and made my way over to him and got behind him. 

God he had such a fucking nice ass. 

****rimming now****

I began to kiss the back of his thighs feeling him shudder under the touch of lips. I grabbed his hips, peppering kisses on his inner thigh hearing the soft moans he was emitting. 

I licked over a certain place in the center of his thigh causing goosebumps to rise up on his skin. 

"Ugh Frankie, stop being such a tease." Gerard moaned sticking his ass further back trying to speed this up. 

I wasn't gonna fucking go faster. I was enjoying this.

I latched my lips onto his upper thigh sucking and leaving purple marks all over the pale skin. Getting closer to his hole.

The moans coming out of his mouth were too hot for me to handle and I soon felt myself get hard again. 

"God gee, you're so hot." I said before spreading his ass cheeks apart pressing my tongue against it hard enough to wherein felt like it was gonna go it but didn't. 

Gerard wasn't taking my teasing very well. He pushed his ass back into my mouth whining. 

"Frankieeee, please. I can't handle all this teasing." 

I removed my tongue, keeping a firm grip on his hips waiting for him to grow impatient.

I heard him huff at the loss of contact from my tongue and his hole but as soon as he was about to say something I quickly jerked my tongue into his hole, flicking it in and out. 

"Fuck, please more like that Frankie." Gerard moaned, his arms giving out as he fell face first into the pillow. 

I pushed my tongue even further inside him, letting my teeth brush against his rim. All this was becoming even too much for me.

I moaned with my tongue inside him and saw him shiver. 

"Da- Frank yeah, please."

I paused my motions and pulled my tongue out. 

"What did you just call me?" I asked with a growl to my voice. I loved it when Gerard called me daddy. I just wish he was more fucking comfortable with it. 

He whispered softly into the pillow.  
"Daddy.." 

I pulled him up by his hair and smashed our lips together moaning at the clash of teeth and spit as I pulled our heads away.

"That's right kitten." I said before pushing him back into the position he was in before shoving my tongue and a finger inside gee's tight hole. 

"Fuck.. Daddy fuck me with your fingers too, put in another, I can take it." He moaned sticking his ass back against my fingers. 

I pulled my tongue out. "You sure sugar? You want my fingers too?" I asked slicking up a second finger.

"Yes daddy, please please put in 3 fingers." Gerard moaned riding his ass against my finger still in his ass. 

"You got it prince." I said spitting on my other 2 free fingers.

I slicked up both digits and stuck them inside him thrusting them in and out at a fast pace, enjoying the moans erupting from his mouth. I stuck my tongue in and began to angle my fingers trying to find that one spot. 

Then I heard his beautiful moan the moment I pressed against it. I kept hitting it dead on, while darting my tongue in and out of his ass. 

He was a moaning mess, crying out my name and riding my fingers. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come, oh god, harder please!" He begged.

"Come for me sugar, come." I said pressing my fingers even harder against his prostate.

"Dad-Frank ah- ah fuck!" He screamed before coming all over the couch. I snaked my hand around to his cock and pumped him through his orgasm.

 

He collapsed on the floor next to the couch and I looked down to see I had a problem of my own. 

I had a boner again. 

Gerard seemed to have noticed because he was looking at me with an eyebrow arched. 

"Again Frankie?" He asked chuckling softly. 

"I can't help I babydoll. You sound so hot." I said smirking before I began to pump myself trying to rid me of the aching situation. 

I was pumping slowly as I tossed my head back and fluttered my eyes shut. I rubbed my thumb over the tip and pressed into the slit crying out softly. 

I felt someone whack my hand to look up and see Gerard hovering over me. 

"Frankie, I'm not selfish. Let me return the favor." He said winking. I got on the floor in the position Gerard once was in. 

"Eat me out you sassy red haired baby kitten sex machine." I giggled which turned into a moan as I felt his fingers press against my hole. 

He shoved two in, gliding them in and out easily before sticking his tongue in, licking quickly. 

"Fuck kitten, it feels so good. Don't stop babydoll don't stop." I felt my release approaching already and I wanted this to last forever. 

Having Gerard eat me out was by far the best feeling ever.

Other than his dick in my ass or the other way around, but anyway.

He slammed his fingers inside arching them just enough to press roughly against my prostate causing a loud moan to emit from the back of my throat. 

"Fuck! Right there!" I cried riding Gerards fingers and tongue, the feeling being all to good to last forever. 

Seconds later I was coming all over the floor, the orgasm ripping through me so hard my voice broke at the end. 

I collapsed on the floor, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I desperately tried to catch my breathe. 

"Oh Frankieee." I heard Gerard say. 

I looked up and saw why he called my attention. 

He had gotten a boner again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked (^_^)
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
